Strawberry (&) Blonde
by whereistruth
Summary: Takes place when Willow was straight and Riley was there; Spike finds an unexpected connection with Willow.
1. Spike's S.O.S.

The word trust had lost its meeting since Dru had left, but he was still left looking for someone he trusted. He needed help in an urgent matter, and he certainly didn't trust any of the other vamps staying in Sunnyhell. The only people he had even seen in the last few months were the bloody Slayerettes, and God knows none of them liked him. They all pitied him, and that disgusted him.  
  
As he neared the University, he had a flash of inspiration. Red! She's a nice girl. She's the only one of that group with any heart left, the only one who showed any concern when I threatened to stake myself in that stupid boy's basement. His mind wandered as he thought of the night he discovered the chip, how she sat on her bed and supported, even encouraged, his efforts to bite her. As he neared the witch's window, he thought of what he was going to say. No matter. I was always better at improvising anyway.  
  
***  
  
Ah,goddess, I hate math! Willow thought, staring at her math homework. An interruption would certainly be welcome at this point. As if her thoughts had been heard, a tap sounded at her window. She looked up startled, and was surprised to see Spike at her window." Spike, what are you doing here? You know Buffy would be mad." She said scoldingly, sounding almost like a mother. He suppressed a smile.  
  
"I need your help, love, it's very important." He stared at his feet, unsure of himself for the record first time in his life… or unlife.  
  
"Well, whatever it is, Spike, I am not talking to you until you come in. You've been in here before, you don't need my go-ahead." She flounced back to her seat and stared at him expectantly.  
  
"Well, that's true, Red, but I do have some manners occasionally." He boosted himself up to the window in a graceful movement, and was in his feet inside the room in a flash. Willow drew in her breath quickly, trying to ignore the flush that spread across her cheeks as she noted his grace and how good he looked. He knelt before her, urgency pouring into his voice.  
  
"It's very important, and I had to have someone I could trust."  
  
"Yeah?" Willow asked breathlessly, startled by his closeness.  
  
"Well, it's just that- ah-" he knew what he needed to say, but was too embarrassed to actually have out with it.  
  
"Yes???" Willow asked a bit impatiently. I don't like these fluttery feelings, not one bit.   
  
"I-think-my-roots-are-showing-and-I-need-someone-to-redye-my-hair." He said it all in a  
  
rush, almost in one word, and if he could have blushed, he would have been as red as a beet.  
  
Willow giggled a little, thankful for the tension breaker, then regained her composure. "Ummm… okay, I think I can handle that."  
  
***  
  
After a trip to the drugstore to get the hair supplies and a long argument with Spike over the evils of shoplifting, Willow had everything she needed and was ready to dye the vampire's hair. "Wait a minute, Red, you have to promise me something." Spike said, trying to look as fierce as possible despite the fact that the chip rendered him harmless.  
  
"What, Spike?" Willow asked, covering her hands in rubber gloves.  
  
"You have to swear you aren't going to tell anyone about this. I mean, it's bad enough  
  
that I can't even fight anymore, but I would hate to have it get out that I can't even dye my own hair."  
  
He looked anguished at the thought of such embarrassment, and Willow felt a tug at her  
  
heartstrings. Goddess, he's cute when he's vulnerable she thought, and then shoved the thought away. She shoved his head into the sink forcefully, her actions mirroring her nerves, and Spike shouted. "Like to play rough, pet? Take it easy on me, I have no means of self defense!" he glared at her sternly and she looked meek.  
  
"Sorry. You know, I don't know why you're embarrassed about this, Spike. Everyone knows that blonde isn't your true color."  
  
"It's just the idea, love. Blondes have more fun, so you  
  
know I have to do it. And besides, how do you know what is and is not my natural color? There's only one real way to find out." He grinned wickedly, and laughed as her face turned a bright red. Her stomach did a triple flip-flop and she sighed. I am in some deep trouble she thought, and she began to work her fingers into his hair. 


	2. Trust

"Too bleeding bad I can't check this in a mirror," Spike said, touching his wet hair. Willow smiled a bit at her own handiwork and then shoved him back  
  
down into the chair. "I need to dry it, silly!" She pulled out a blowdrier and he marveled  
  
at the feel of the warm air on his skull, wrapping around it like loving fingers. Willow ran her own fingers through his hair to speed up the drying process, and Spike could not suppress the shudder that went through him.  
  
"Something wrong?" she asked, turning off the drier for a moment. He smiled a bit.  
  
"No, Red, everything's fine." She started to switch the drier back on, and it sparked in her hands. She dropped it in shock, cradling her burnt hand.  
  
He jumped up without thinking. "Are you okay? What the bloody hell was that?"  
  
She gasped a little as he grabbed her hand. "Nothing big, it just burnt my hand. Stupid drier. I guess I should stick to the computer, `cause seems like all other machines hate  
  
me."  
  
Spike smiled, still inspecting her hand. "That's kind of a nasty burn, love. You need  
  
something to put on it?"  
  
"Oh, there's ice in the freezer. I'll get-" he interrupted her with a look and moved to the freezer himself. Pulling out two ice cubes, he approached her, holding them in his bare hands. No water dripped from them, as his hands weren't warm enough to melt the ice that quickly. Willow reached for the ice cubes, intending to take them from the vampire's hands, but Spike had other plans.  
  
He wrapped his cold hands, still holding the ice, around her burnt hand. Heated by her hand, water began to drip down their arms, but neither noticed.  
  
Still clasping hands, the two leaned together and their lips met. Neither of them could  
  
think in the brief moment, all logic and rationale was swallowed in the rush of feeling that came between the two. Willow broke the kiss first, her heart racing. What am I doing?  
  
Pulling a Buffy and kissing a vampire? Goddess, first it is werewolves and now this*?  
  
Flustered and with water dripping down her arms, Willow stood. She managed to knock over a chair, to drip water all over her rug, and look amazingly foolish which appealed to Spike _ all the more.  
  
"Calm down love, it's just a kiss. Consider it payment for services rendered." He laughed with true amusement, and when he did, it completely transformed his face. Willow could do nothing but stare for a moment as unidentified emotions ripped through her, then  
  
inspiration struck. She grabbed his hand with her good hand and pulled him to her dresser, which had a mirror attached to it.  
  
Opening her spell book and grabbing a handful of God only knows what from a jar by her bed, she began to chant in Latin. Although his Latin was a little rusty, Spike translated in his head as she spoke. As I see, so shall he, what I see, so shall he. She threw whatever she was holding onto the mirror, and the surface seemed to change for a moment, to liquefy and to ripple. Then it solidified, leaving Spike with what he was sure was an image of himself. He raised his hand to touch his face, and the hand in the mirror did the same.  
  
"Like the hair?" Willow asked quietly, tears starting to come to her eyes. She half  
  
expected a smartass return from him, something egotistical or vain. She watched him as he sat in silence, waiting for his reaction.  
  
"No one has ever done anything like this for me." His voice was barely audible, but she  
  
heard him all the same. The image began to waver, then to disappear, but it was forever  
  
branded in his mind. "Red, I-" Spike was struck speechless, no words to describe how he felt at that moment. He moved forward and held her in his arms, feeling warmer and more alive than he had in a long, long while. "I knew I could trust you, Red." 


	3. Take a walk

In the atmosphere of their warm embrace, both surprised by the feelings that shook them, neither the vampire nor the witch heard the door open or the surprised gasp of the Slayer that had opened it. "Willow!" Buffy ran forward and threw Spike off of her roommate and best friend. "Are you okay, Will?"  
  
"I'm fine, Buffy! I was just helping Spike with his- "Spike shot her a look and she remembered her promise not to tell. "Nothing. Spike needs no help with anything at all. He just came over here to-" She grasped at straws in her mind, coming up with nothing. She looked at Spike in a panic.  
  
"I came over here to see you, actually, Slayer," he lied smoothly. "Going to see if that beefcake boy toy of yours couldn't get this damned chip out of my brain."  
  
"Fat chance, Spike. Anyway, busy here, you can leave." She rummaged through her closet, looking for clothes to train in. Her back to the room, she completely missed the longing look that passed between her  
  
roommate and her enemy. Spike left the room without a word, however, and left Willow alone to deal with whatever she was feeling.  
  
"So, what's the word on Willow tonight?" Buffy asked, looking over her shoulder.  
  
Willow stared dreamily at the mirror for a few moments, seeing in her mind the look on Spike's face when his "reflection" graced the mirror. "Earth to Will, anyone home?"  
  
Willow jumped a little, corralling her thoughts. "Nothing. Nothing going on tonight at all." Then in a flash of spontaneity, she added, "I think I might go for a walk."  
  
***  
  
Riley tried to block out the gnawing at his stomach, the nervous sickness that he always had when he and Buffy fought. It was over the better points of "baddies", as she called them, that they had been arguing. She was insisting that some of the vamps and werewolves and demons had good points and were actually very helpful. Riley maintained that evil was inherent in such beings, completely missing the look of hurt that passed through his girlfriend's eyes.  
  
Angel she thought with a pang. I really should tell him, but I have a feeling he'd never forgive me. Where is it his right to judge anyway? The blonde's temper flared up and she went verbal on her boyfriend. "Look, Riley, I understand that you are knowledgeable and all that, but take it from the Slayer of the Hellmouth, bad isn't a black or white thing. It is a grey area. Learn to accept it, Riley."  
  
She stomped out of his room without saying goodbye, wanting nothing more than to teach him to be more open-minded, to put him in his place. She had  
  
returned to her room to see, of all things, her enemy hugging her best friend. And not least among the feelings triggered by that sight was jealousy. She didn't need to be involved with another vamp, but she would blind as well as stupid not to see how much sex appeal Spike had. Where Angel was night, Spike was day. The darkness of her former lover contrasted with the brightness of Spike was difficult to ignore, and held just as much of a pull for her.  
  
***  
  
Willow wandered through Sunnydale alone, something she hadn't done in a long time. Walks at night always reminded her of Oz, and looking at the full moon this night certainly was not helping. She sighed and wrapped her arms around her for warmth, shielding her torso from the chill in the wind. Something draped over her shoulders softly, and she instinctively reached up to keep it from sliding off of her shoulders. She felt the suppleness of leather under her fingertips and smiled.  
  
"You know it isn't very nice to follow," she said, turning to face Spike, her heart beating a little faster at the mere sight of him. He listened to her heart rate increase and smiled languidly.  
  
Putting his lips to her ear, he whispered "Either I frighten you, love, or there's something else about me making your heart rate go wild." He listened as it skyrocketed again, and he pulled back to see the expression on her face. She was blushing furiously, just as he suspected she would.  
  
"You know, I'm ah- sure Buffy's out patrolling," she said inanely.  
  
"I don't want Buffy," he said simply, now playing with her hair. "Oh, well, you know, everyone wants Buffy." Before the sentence was fully out of her mouth, he grabbed her by the shoulders and started to kiss her. She was reluctant at first, but couldn't resist heating up to his cool mouth and to the power he seemed to have over her.  
  
When he drew back, she was shaking, her eyes close, a single tear rolling down her cheek. "What is it, love?" he whispered, tenderly brushing the tear off her cheek. His tenderness surprised even him. He'd always had an affinity for the redhead, but he had no idea he would ever feel like *this*.  
  
"It's been so long… and the fact that you- you. Well, you're a vampire! And I can't get a normal guy, apparently, it has to all be werewolves and vampires and the like."  
  
"You could have anyone you wanted, Red. I'm not a bad catch myself." He grinned with his trademark ego and offered her his arm. "Here. We'll take a stroll together. Blooming gorgeous out here tonight." He said this, not looking at the night, but looking at her. He stared at her face in profile, and whispered once again. "Blooming gorgeous." 


	4. Admission and betrayal

The next several weeks were no less than a whirlwind for Willow and Spike. While Spike had no aversion to sneaking and lying, Willow was new to lying to her friends just to see a guy. But as far as she was concerned, he was worth it. And he was more than willing to risk a stake to be with her.  
  
***  
  
"Buffy… I have something to tell you." Willow bit at her thumbnail nervously. She had decided it was time to let her best friend in on her secret, and Spike had agreed. While not yet willing to admit that he was falling in love with the redheaded hacker, he didn't want to sneak around. He wanted to go public.  
  
"What's up, Will?" The two girls had been studying quietly for hours, and Buffy was glad for the interruption.  
  
"I met a guy." Willow had planned out everything she was going to say, but in her heart she knew that things never went as planned on the Hellmouth.  
  
"Will! I am so happy for you! Enough of the whole Oz mopey thing. So, dish dish dish!!! I wanna know everything." The Slayer flopped onto her stomach in front of Willow, chin propped on her hands.  
  
"Well, he's tall, blonde, muscular" be careful, Willow, if you get too descriptive you'll get all worked up "ummm… he's not a morning person."  
  
"Wow," Buffy said. "Trying to imagine you with tall blonde and handsome, but all I  
  
can see is short, dyed hair, and werewolvy. So what's his name?" Buffy munched on the end of her pen, not even thinking of any connection between the hug  
  
she had witnessed and the guy Willow was referring to now. "Ummm… William." Come on, Buffy, make some connections so I don't actually have to say it… It didn't take long. Buffy sprang to her feet, disbelief in her eyes.  
  
"SPIKE?!?!?! Oh my God, Willow. Complete and total spell. You're a witch and you  
  
don't think he has you under a spell? He has to. I mean, Spike, evil, grrr! You, quiet, Willow… Oh, my." Buffy plopped to the floor heavily, tears starting in her eyes. "Willow, trust me. Vampires are a bad idea. It was bad enough having one with a soul."  
  
"I love him, Buffy. Something makes me think I always have. And that's my choice! Do you remember when he threatened to stake himself? It scared me! It made me all… worried and stuff."  
  
"You know what, Will? You are absolutely right." Buffy looked up at Willow, a smile  
  
brightening her face. "It's weird, but I'll deal. I guess I'm just wigging 'cause me and Riley are fighting."  
  
Willow smiled the smile of the innocent and hugged her friend. No more sneaking around!  
  
***  
  
Will? Why Willow? He's like the epitome of bad and she's like the epitome of good and innocent. I just know he's going to hurt her. And besides, he and I spend more time  
  
together. Buffy shook her head, hardly believing the thoughts that were rolling around in there. Think about Riley, girl! Think about how great he is, and how much fun you guys have, and how completely narrow-minded he can be and how you  
  
need to teach him a lesson… She scowled angrily, trying to control her  
  
thoughts. She smiled slowly. At that moment, if the cartoon light bulbs were  
  
real, Buffy Summers would have had a thousand-watt bulb hanging over her head.  
  
***  
  
"So, umm… I told Buffy. And she is even okay with it!" Willow and Spike sat in the Bronze at a booth for two, staring at each other intently.  
  
Christ, I'm getting worse that my bloody poof of a sire. Look at me, gazin' into her eyes  
  
like there's no tomorrow.  
  
As a strand of red hair fell into those eyes he stared at, Spike's heart lurched, and he reached forward to brush it away. "I'm glad she's okay, love, but you know I wouldn't have given you up no matter what the Slayer said."  
  
"I know." She smiled brightly, hardly able to believe she was in a relationship with a man who had no heartbeat.  
  
"Pet, I hate to do this, but I'll be back in a jif. Gotta visit Willy and grab a drink." Spike got up from the booth, and Willow stared after him.  
  
***  
  
He wasn't alone, and he knew it the moment he stepped into the darkened alley. Tasting the pig's blood on his tongue and sensing himself being watched was doing wonders for his mood, and he shouted out angrily "Who the bloody hell's there? Not in the mood for games!" The last person on earth he expected to see step from the shadows  
  
was the Slayer.  
  
"Well, well, if it isn't Spike, the impotent vampire. How ya doin', Spike?" She edged closer to him, feeling him tense in anger. "Hmm, is that pigs' blood I smell? Bet that was the highlight of your night. Never thought you'd be drinking it from a bag, huh?"  
  
He lashed out at her, knowing the pain would come but unable to control himself. "Red said you were okay with us, Slayer, so what's the deal?"  
  
She twirled a stake in her fingers, loving the sensation of playing with a vamp. "I lied," she said loftily. "I'm not okay. And you know why? Because all I could think about was having you all… to… myself." With the last three words, she raised her face to him, looking at his beautiful blue eyes in the moonlight. She raised her head to brush his lips, and before he could withdraw or tell her to stop, a third party joined them in the darkened alleyway. 


	5. Everyone wants the Slayer

"Buffy?!" The masculine voice echoed through the alleyway, tinged with disbelief. "And… hostile 17? Buffy, what's going on here?" Riley stepped from the opening of the alley, looking bewildered and not quite mad yet.  
  
Buffy pushed Spike's head away from her own, tasting the blood from his "snack". She licked her lips, smiling, and turned to Riley. "Nothing. Why, Riley, what does it look like?"  
  
"It looks like you were just kissing Spike, Buffy. And you're supposed to be my best friend!" Willow stood behind Riley, all but hidden behind his broad shoulders and tall frame. Tears were rolling slowly down her cheeks, but she seemed not to notice them. "Spike," she whispered, "what's going on?"  
  
He looked at the small girl and felt pain shoot through him with every tear that dropped. This chip keeps me from hurting her? he thought dismally, Guess it doesn't work all the way around. "Pet, you have to believe me, I don't know what she is doing. She cornered me back here and-"  
  
"No, Spike, I think I understand, it's okay." She said quietly, casting her eyes to the ground.  
  
"You do?!" he asked, not believing his ears.  
  
"I mean, sure. Look at her. She's- Buffy. She's always got the guys, even the vampires. It's no big, really." Before any of them could stop her, she turned and walked away silently. Spike ran to follow her, but Riley blocked his way.  
  
"You aren't leaving. I want to know what's going on here, and not that crap you just told *her*." He jerked a thumb back to the street, indicating a long-gone Willow.  
  
"Well, Riley," Buffy said, sidling up to Spike. "He just looked so damn good that I couldn't resist myself." Play your cards right here, Buffy, sooner or later he will get jealous enough to beg.  
  
She laid a slim-fingered hand on Spike's shoulder, and he growled. "What's your game,  
  
Slayer? You just cost me the best thing to ever happen to me."  
  
"Buffy, is this about the fight we had? Because if it is, I'm sorry. I understand your point, I just haven't seen proof yet." Riley, ignoring Spike, stepped up to his girlfriend and stared into her eyes, trying to discern what was happening behind them. Buffy turned her head away so he wouldn't see her act slowly dissolving.  
  
"Look, children, I don't know how much longer you two are going to play make up before you get around to the kissy face, but can I leave?" Spike tapped a foot impatiently, not about to waste a moment in which he could be apologizing and groveling to his redheaded goddess.  
  
"You…" Riley said. "I have had all kinds of trouble with you before. If you had stayed away from my girlfriend in this first place, I am sure this wouldn't be happening." Riley's testosterone had started to show.  
  
"Look, friend, if your girlfriend 'ere 'adn't frigging jumped me like a she- lion, this wouldn't be 'appening!" Spike said indignantly, his accent thickening. Riley moved as if to hit him, but Buffy caught his hand.  
  
"Look, Riley, let's go. We can sort this out later." She was beginning to regret what she did, but she knew it was all for the best. Willow didn't need to be with Spike, and Riley had to learn his lesson. Now all she had to do was convince Will that she was innocent in the incident.  
  
***  
  
Willow sat on her bed, crying like she hadn't cried since Oz left. She hadn't had a reason to, and she would have never in a million years guessed that it would be Spike that would make her cry. She fell asleep curled up on her bed, her tears cried out for one night. She slept soundly, no dreams, until she heard the door open.  
  
She bolted upright in her bed, having the feeling that something dreadful had happened before she slept, but her fuzzy mind was not able to pick it out. When her vision cleared and she saw Buffy walk into the room, her mind cleared and she remembered  
  
what she had seen. Not waiting for any explanation, Willow stood and crossed her arms over her chest. In a voice completely unlike her own, she addressed the Slayer. "Well, well. Look at the little backstabbing Slayer, coming in awfully late aren't we? Where you been, Buff, with my boyfriend? Maybe you saw Oz out there somewhere and you stole him too." She didn't bother masking the bitterness in her voice, and the look of hurt Buffy's face fed her anger.  
  
No longer guided by rational thought, Willow did something for the first time in her life. She tackled her best friend. 


	6. You gotta fight...

Buffy simply stared for a moment as the witch rushed at her, shocked into inaction. Once she was on the ground with Willow on top of her, Buffy realized that she was actually going to have to fight. Willow concentrated with all her might, summoning up in her mind the image of the floating pencil and channeling that power. When Buffy tried to raise her arms in self-defense, they stayed where they were, trapped by Willow's magic.  
  
"Willow, don't do this. Calm down," Buffy began to sound panicked as she tried to talk down her best friend. "This isn't fair, Will!"  
  
"Not fair?" Willow laughed in disbelief, the hours of crying and anger adding an edge to her voice that had never been there before. "Let me tell you what is not fair, Buffy. Not fair is you getting all the guys when you bat your eyes and flip that pretty blonde hair. Not fair is that you had Angel, you have Riley now, and you still go after *my* guy, even when he is your worst enemy!" The reason and logic that Willow so prided herself on had flown, replaced by raw anger, jealousy, and mistrust. She glared at the helpless  
  
Slayer, feeling tears start to slide down her cheeks again. Am I really doing this? she thought.  
  
"It wasn't my fault, Willow, I swear!" Buffy lied, knowing that it was her last chance to completely break Spike's hold on her friend. Willow's eyes widened in shock, then narrowed as the anger focussed back in.  
  
She reached back one hand and slapped the Slayer with all her might, watching with some  
  
enjoyment as Buffy's head snapped back. "Let's see him kiss you with a shiner." She said. Then the floodgate broke, and the tears returned to Willow. She broke her supernatural hold on Buffy, then returned to her bed, sobbing out her broken heart.  
  
I did this, Buffy thought, putting a hand to the side of her throbbing face. But I did it for the best… didn't I?  
  
***  
  
"Alright, Giles. Tell me what girls like. Ya know, I 'aven't been with a real girl in a looooong time." Spike draped an arm over the Watcher's shoulders, not noticing the look of disgust on Giles' face as Spike exhaled his whiskey breath.  
  
"Spike, really, I believe perhaps you've had a bit too much. You are more than a little soused, and I am in no mood to nurse a vampire hangover. They tend to be ugly, if I recall correctly."  
  
Giles had had a hard time grasping the concept of his researcher and the blonde vampire as a couple in the first place, and now Spike was enlisting his help in winning her back. Buffy has been acting very oddly lately. I can't believe she would do this to Willow. He took off his glasses and rubbed the bridge of his nose. "Have you tried actually apologizing yet, Spike?"  
  
The vampire seemed to think on this for a bit, then threw his hands in the air. "No! Why in the bloody 'ell should I? I didn't do anything, it was that damned Slayer who jumped me in the middle of the alley while I was drinkin' my dinner and mindin' my own 'appy business."  
  
"Apologize nonetheless, Spike. Buy her flowers, get her some spellbook, but for God's sake, don't sit here in my home. I'd hate to have to stake a defenseless vampire just because he was getting drunk and rather annoying."  
  
"You know what, Ripper, you're absolutely right. I'll go apologize to 'er right now and maybe sing 'er a song. I think she'll like it-" He was cut off by Giles shuttling him out the door and closing the door in his face.  
  
***  
  
He stood outside her window, only slightly sobered, and tried to think of what to do. Sing 'er a song his fuzzy mind supplied, and it never once occurred to him that she could be asleep. What song do I want to sing 'er?  
  
At that unfortunate moment, a car full of college guys, just as drunk as Spike was, drove by blaring the Beastie Boys, and Spike was struck by divine inspiration. In his wobbly voice, he began to belt "You gotta fight… for your right… to pa-arty!" Covered with his British accent, the song was a riot, and people soon began to stick their heads out of nearby windows. Voices accosted him from all sides:  
  
"Hey, limey, it's 2 in the morning."  
  
"Get the hell outta here, you drunken idiot!"  
  
And finally, the one voice he wanted to hear, albeit notso choked with tears and grief: "Spike, what are you doing? Get in here before you get me in trouble!" Willow reached out and jerked him through the window, embarrassment suplying her with adrenaline. As he fell into a puddle on her floor, she almost began to cry or shout again. Then he looked up at her, his eyes pouty like a puppy dog's and reflecting the bright blue of his shirt, and her anger melted away. "Oh, Spike. What am I gonna do with you?" She cradled his head in her lap and drew the shades to block out the sun that she knew would rise soon. 


	7. Forgiveness

Buffy had left after her fight with Willow, confused, upset, and a little angry. Spike is bad for her and all she can do is call me names and fight an unfair fight with me? After wandering around campus, Buffy found herself outside Riley's frat house. Using the key he had given her, she let herself in and made her way to his room, trying to be as quiet as possible. She entered his room on tiptoe, smiling at his sleeping form. He may command many men by day, but he looks like a little boy when he sleeps. She cuddled next to him in the bed, savoring his warmth. He stirred a little and opened his eyes, only to find himself inches away from his girlfriend's face. His girlfriend who he thought was angry with him.  
  
"Riley, I-" she started, but he cut her off gently.  
  
"No, it's okay, I understand. We were fighting and you needed attention. He just happened to be there to hit on you. Not your fault. But he'll regret it. I didn't know he and Willow were a couple, though. He's bad news."  
  
Buffy shook her head, hardly believing her luck. Good thing he's so simple and trusting, Buffy thought, or else this would have been a heck of a lot harder. "Riley, that is exactly why you have to do me a favor. I can't stake him if he doesn't hurt anyone, but I have a feeling if he has that chip out, I can find a good excuse to stake him like I should have long ago." And I can also quit with these pangs of jealousy I'm having.  
  
He nuzzled the top of her head and sighed thoughtfully. "That's not a bad idea. It could get me in trouble, but as long as no one finds out... and I, personally, would be glad to be rid of him."  
  
Lying in one another's arms, the two did what they did best: planned the downfall of another demon on the Hellmouth.  
  
***  
  
Spike woke in the morning with a small headache since when do I have headaches? and a dim recollection of the night before. Craning his neck, he saw Willow leaned against the wall, asleep, her hands still gently holding his head. "Guess it's all better, love," he said quietly, wondering exactly how he had ended up with her. He sat up and placed her hands in her lap.  
  
She stirred in her sleep and a sigh escaped her lips. With that sigh, Spike felt a tugging deep inside and couldn't resist catching the end of that sigh between his own lips. Even in her sleep, Willow was responsive and tilted her head up to receive him better. He groaned a little and placed his knees on either side of her. She woke suddenly, her eyes opening sleepily at first, and then widening in shock. She tried to scream, to say something, but her protests were swallowed in the depths of the kiss that they shared.  
  
Finally she broke away. "Spike, what are you doing? You came in here drunk last night and I let you in just so you wouldn't get in trouble. Now you act as if nothing happened?" Even as she screamed this at him, she also wanted to act as if nothing happened. Being woken up on a wave of arousal could really do wonders for a witch's forgiveness.  
  
"Love, you have to understand it wasn't me! I didn't do it! Okay, pet, I am going to be totally honest with you. There was a moment when I thought about it. A moment when I thought I would have to choose. And you know something? I picked you, because she means nothing to me. Sure, she looks good, but-" Willow's icy stare made him change gears. "She wasn't you, Red. And you are what matters most to me. And what on earth do you mean I was going to get you in trouble?"  
  
She giggled a little bit, relieved at the chance to forgive him. "You were, um... serenading me at 2 AM. You kind of made my neighbors mad." His eyes brightened at the topic of his singing.  
  
"Serenading you? Well, that was a bloody good idea if I do say so myself. What was I singing?" Willow forced herself to keep a straight face.  
  
"'Fight for Your Right to Party' by the Beastie Boys." He grinned a little, loving the complete impertinence of it. "Well, you know, love, we all have to party sometimes." He crawled toward her on the carpet. "You party much, pet?" His voice had lowered, and his eyes fairly glowed with the desire he felt.  
  
Willow swallowed hard, not accustomed to this behavior from anyone. "Umm... no, not really. More the homey type, you know, never got out much, and I... I..." She lost her train of thought as he planted a kiss behind her ear.  
  
"I thought I'd go mad without you, love. You have to let me show you what you mean to me. Let me show you..." Willow tried to speak, and when she did her voice sounded a million miles away and her ears felt like they needed to pop.  
  
"Show me..." was all she managed to say before passion overtook her and reason left her. 


	8. Rose petals and revenge

She had never felt anything like it before, the hundreds of years of experience working their magic with her. That experienced mouth roaming over her body. She was good at magic, but it seemed he was so much better. Willow looked into Spike's eyes, her own eyes heavy-lidded with the lust that was consuming her like a fire from within. She didn't say a word as he silently and worshipfully removed her sweater, and kissed her pale collarbone. He lapped at her neck, and for a moment, a brief moment, she felt fear. But this, too was washed away in pure physical sensation.  
  
After minutes (hours? days? She couldn't tell…) of torturous and wondrous foreplay, Spike took her fully, saying her name softly under his breath. "Willow… you're so beautiful. I'd give everything for you, Willow." She gasped with pleasure at the sound of her name on his lips.  
  
"What, Spike, she said playfully, rocking under him, "no 'pet', no 'Red'?" How is it I am enjoying this so much? I have never felt so free!  
  
"No 'Red'. Not now. I love you." It hurt him to say the words, to pry them out of his soullessness. It hurt him more to know that he meant it.  
  
"I love you, Spike, I never thought I would, but I do." Her words were lost as he carried them both to the edge, and in that moment of sheer bliss and delirious happiness, Willow's magic let loose, pulling the rose from the vase on the nightstand and twirling it into the air, doing the spell she had tried so many times to do before. Petals fell down on them in a shower, and the moment was perfect.  
  
They lay in each other's arms afterwards, drinking in the presence of one another. She  
  
ran a single rose petal over his washboard stomach and delighted at the shiver it sent through him. "I never… I never knew it could be like that," the witch said, blushing furiously under his amused gaze.  
  
"Like what, love? So magnificent? That because you'd never been with *me *  
  
before." He grinned as she punched him lightly.  
  
"Well, listen to Mr. Ego here. I just didn't know it could be so beautiful."  
  
"That's because no one ever loved you as much as I do. And no one ever will." He held her possessively, suddenly scared of losing her.  
  
***  
  
"Alright," Buffy said, "how hard can this be? Surely there is some way we can convince Spike to let us take out his chip. I know there's nothing on earth he wants more."  
  
"Well," Riley said, looking at the tools laid out in front of him. "We can always just tell him that we were going behind the Initiative's back because of what Dr.Walsh did to me. That we were trying to get revenge and needed all the help we could get."  
  
Buffy smiled brightly and wrapped her arms around Riley. "And they said you didn't have brains. Let's go."  
  
Riley grabbed the bag full of medical tools and followed Buffy out the doors. When this is over, I can finally relax and not worry about my girlfriend spending time with a vampire he thought.  
  
When this is over, Buffy thought, I can have my best friend back safe and sound and not have to worry about whether or not I can handle seeing him in love with her. I can't let them ruin my control.  
  
***  
  
Buffy burst into her dorm room without knocking and felt her stomach turn at the sight of  
  
her best friend in bed with a vampire. She resisted a strong urge to go open the drapes and just fry him, but not by much. "Rise and shine, *William *, we are doing you a favor."  
  
Willow glared at her best friend, more intent on defending Spike than she had been before. Spike answered Buffy, not wanting Willow to get into a fight. "What do you want, Slayer? There's not a thing on this earth you could do as a favor to me."  
  
"Maybe not her, but I can, and I do what she asks." Riley stepped into the room, carrying a bag. "And I bet you'd like that chip out."  
  
Spike sat stunned for a moment. He turned to Willow, expecting a negative reaction from her. "Oh, don't look at me. This isn't a Willow decision. It's a Spike decision. But why now?" She wanted to believe that Buffy was trying to make amends for last  
  
night, that she wanted to prove her friendship, but something felt very wrong. Maybe I'm just paranoid.  
  
"What's the catch, ducks? I 'ave to leave town or something?" Spike eyed the couple suspiciously.  
  
"No catch, Spike. Call it my apology for last night." Willow relaxed. So she is trying to make amends! I should probably apologize for hitting her…even if she was making out with my boyfriend. "Buffy? I'm … sorry about last night. I got a little upset. I guess you were just trying to prove a point, huh?" she paused for a moment, trying to decide whether or not to tack on the next sentence. She went for it. "Just don't do it again, okay? I mean, that really hurt."  
  
Buffy smiled at her friend. "It's okay, Will. I totally understand how far you would go to protect someone you care about." And that's why I'm doing this She fiddled with the stake in her sleeve and waited for Spike to make his decision.  
  
"I'll do it." He said abruptly, and Buffy smiled. The game was on. 


	9. Operation

Riley began removing instruments from random out of his bag, laying them on a towel he had brought along for that purpose. Spike looked at them with a mix of anticipation and hesitation. Bloody odd that they're finally trying to help me. But as long as Red's here, blondie won't try anything funny.  
  
As if she had read his mind, Buffy turned to Willow. "Will, I know you are a little queasy about that whole cutting thing, and we really need all the room we can get. You wanna wait in the hall?" Willow started to shake her head no, not willing to leave her lover for any instant, but she knew that they wouldn't perform the removal with her in the room. She nodded quietly and stepped into the hallway, shutting the door behind her.  
  
***  
  
Inside the small room, Spike was warming up to the prospect of being the big bad again. He knew Willow wouldn't approve of what ravaging bloodshed he had in mind for his first night of freedom, but what she didn't know wouldn't hurt her.  
  
Riley shoved Spike so that he was laying down on the floor. "Not the most sanitary conditions, Soldier Boy. What if I get infected?" The blonde vampire said this last n the mincing falsetto he also used in reference to Angel.  
  
"Shut up and sit still." Riley worked quickly and efficiently, ignoring the occasional winces of pain from the vampire.  
  
Good Lord, Buffy thought, a few more minutes and it's all really going to be over. Thank God. It's about time I rid the world of this worthless demon and rid my best friend of one more problematic guy. Not that it was easy convincing Oz that he had to leave- A small smirk formed on Buffy;s face as she thought of her last deception, all in the name of protecting Willow. Of course, that she occasionally got jealous of the redhead was merely a byproduct.  
  
***  
  
Willow sat in the hallway, her legs curled beneath her, listening intently at the door. There was little to no sound coming out of the room, and the witch took that as a good sign. Suddenly, the enormity of the situation hit her, and an unbidden image of her newly beloved feeding off of a person flashed into her head.  
  
"Oh, Goddess!" she moaned, trying to block the gory sight from her mind. What am I going to do? We haven't even discussed what happens when he gets his. . . bad returned to him. She shut her eyes and leaned her head against the door.  
  
"What if I get infected?" She heard Spike's falsetto float through the door, and she couldn't stop the smile that rose to her lips. Love flooded her heart, and she knew that no matter what his faults were, she would always stand by her man. Well, her vamp, at least.  
  
***  
  
Buffy was still thinking of Oz and Spike and Willow when Riley stood up. "It's done, Buffy."  
  
Spike started to get to his feet, the surgical wound already beginning to heal. "It's about damned time I got this soddin' chip outta my 'ead."  
  
Then all hell broke loose.  
  
***  
  
Willow heard a shout, and without a single thought to her welfare, she burst through the door, screaming Spike's name.  
  
What she saw when she burst in froze her in her tracks, her voice caught in her throat in terror.  
  
"Spike. . ." she whispered 


	10. Betrayed by a friend

"Red. . ." Spike looked desperately at his love, wondering if he would ever see her again. His human visage looked panicked, and Willow couldn't understand why he hadn't vamped out in reaction.  
  
Riley stood behind him, arms wrapped around Spike to prevent movement, and a stake was pressed to the vampire's heart.  
  
A stake held by Willow's best friend.  
  
Willow's fear was suddenly dampened by her anger, and she screamed out. An unnatural, almost bestial cry, it echoed off of the dorm walls and surprised even Willow herself. In shock, Riley simultaneously loosened his grip and Buffy lowered the stake. It was enough for Spike to break the soldier's hold and slip past the Slayer. He jumped through the window, and it seemed to Willow that he turned in midair.  
  
Glass raining around him, looking like rain, diamonds, and teardrops all at once, Spike mouthed four words silently.  
  
"I love you, Red."  
  
She smiled through the tears of outrage in her eyes, and that was all he needed to see. As her immortal lover fled for safety, Willow turned to confront the traitorous pair behind her.  
  
***  
  
Spike slowed to a walk as he neared the cemetery, wondering at all of the events that had happened. "Why in the hell didn't I go all demon-y?" he wondered aloud. A bolt of fear, a rare emotion for him, bolted through him. "What if the stupid boy screwed up somehow?! What if I'm not even able to do that anymore?" Fortunately for him, unfortunately for her, a woman strode past him on the street, walking hurriedly and looking down. Without thought, he grabbed her and his demon awoke. She looked at the warped face suspended before her and passed out.  
  
"Perfect," he growled, and bit into her neck.  
  
No pain shot through his head.  
  
***  
  
"Why?" was all Willow could manage. Buffy and Riley looked at one another, and spoke simultaneously:  
  
"He tried to attack me." They both said, then turned to look at one another, panicked by their contradictions.  
  
Willow's tone went from disappointment to nasty disbelief. "Oh, he tried to attack both of you, did he? What, did he jump at you both?"  
  
Buffy nodded quickly. This wasn't supposed to happen, she thought. It was all supposed to go easily.   
  
"He hadn't even turned vamp yet, you vapid bitch!" Willow yelled, not caring about hurt feelings or even danger at this point. Blood roared in Willow's ears and she could hear all of the voices of the past in her head. I hear redheads usually have such a temper, but that Rosenberg, meek as a mouse and so sweet-tempered!!! An entirely unpleasant grin surfaced, turning the witch's normally delicate features into a caricature of rage. "How on earth could he have attacked you," she addressed Buffy, "or this mental box of rocks-" her gaze flickered over Riley- "if he hadn't even vamped out???!!!"  
  
Her eyes narrowed and she waited for an answer.  
  
Riley stood unmoving, silent.  
  
Buffy had no answer for her best friend.  
  
Willow turned on her heel and walked out the door, not caring to hear any more, not caring about anything but Spike at that point. 


	11. Safe for now

He raised his head from the woman's neck, her pulse still persevering despite the amount of blood Spike had taken from her in his first feed since surgery. He bent again, intent on draining her, and the moonlight bounced off of her hair.  
  
Red hair. . . not the same shade as his goddess, but close enough to give him pause, make his heart sink, and to involuntarily heave an eerily human, if unnecessary sigh. What would she say if she saw this? he thought sadly. He lowered the woman gently to the sidewalk and pulled her coat up to cover her more securely. For the first time since he could remember, he voluntarily walked away from a kill that he wanted.  
  
For once, there was something stronger than bloodlust.  
  
***  
  
Willow headed for the cemetery before she consciously thought about where she was going, and even when she realized her course, she continued on it. Her mind raced with a million thoughts, and her heart with even more emotions. Most prominent among these was a raw, hurt anger that her best friend could have betrayed her like this. In her reverie, she never heard the footsteps behind her. Had it been a vampire with intent to feed, Willow would never have had a chance. But the two cool hands that rested on her shoulders caressed her gently, and the voice in her ear said nothing threatening.  
  
"Thank you, love." Willow turned to face her lover, all rational thoughts fleeing as she heard that voice.  
  
"Oh, Spike. . . Oh, I thought. . ." The witch could get no more out before she burst into tears. Burying her head in his rock-hard, silk-clad chest, she sobbed out her anger, her fear, her hurt- and her worry.  
  
As he held her head gently, he knew with a certainty that comforting this crying woman was the biggest privilege he had ever had, and he wouldn't trade it for anything- or anyone else.  
  
"Shhh, pet, I'm alright. They tried to trap me. . . and I was so bloody woozy from the surgery, I didn't even react. . . no demon, no nothing." He held her at arm's length, studying the red, puffy eyes, the red blotchy cheeks, and he knew he'd never seen anything more beautiful.  
  
***  
  
"Damn it!" Buffy threw her unused stake against the wall of the small room and glared at the broken window.  
  
"I really hate that guy- vampire, what the hell ever," Riley growled in an undertone. He realized that Buffy's anger seemed uncharacteristic, and her rage at Spike very sudden, but she was the Slayer, and he was wrapped around her little finger.  
  
She knew that.  
  
And she intended to use it.  
  
"Riley?" she inquired sweetly, banishing the blinding rage from her mind.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"We aren't going to stop until this is finished, right???" She traced a fingernail down his nose and lightly scratched his bottom lip. His breathing quickened, his body stiffened, and his brains turned to mush.  
  
"Of course," he said huskily. "Now- no more talking." He swept her onto the bed, unaware that for the rest of their lovemaking, his girlfriend would be thinking only about Spike. 


	12. Playing dress-up

Buffy paced the room, worried about her best friend, but worried more about how she was going to tell Giles that his researcher had ran off with a vampire and that it was partially her fault.  
  
The redhead hadn't been back to her room since the incident with Spike, and even Spike hadn't made an appearance. It seemed as if the couple had dropped off the face of the earth. Buffy gritted her teeth and tried to shove out the thoughts of what the two could be doing together. She would fix it. And soon.  
  
"That's what I do, I fix things. I'm the fixer, I have to make this right..." she continued to mumble to herself, unaware that she was gradually losing her control and her grip on reality.  
  
***  
  
Willow planted a kiss on Spike's forehead, smiling at the sleeping vampire. Slipping on her shoes, she quietly crept out of the apartment he had rented in consideration for her. She hated to think of where the money may have come from, but she was grateful to have a place to stay. He's done so much for me, she thought, so now it's time I do something for him. She grabbed her purse on the way out an d counted her money as she walked down the stairs. More than enough to knock his socks off she concluded and a smile spread across her face.  
  
She shopped all day, looking for just the right things, and by the time she had found everything she was looking for, it was almost evening and she expected her lover to wake up in about a half an hour. Hurrying back to the sparsely furnished apartment, she checked in to make sure he was still asleep and ducked into the bathroom to change. When she came out, he was still asleep, and she knew just how to wake him up.  
  
What on earth has gotten into me? It must be the clothes, because I was never like this. Leaning over his prone form, she caught his earlobe in her teeth, nipped it lightly, then ran her tongue down his neck and bare shoulder.  
  
He was awake in an instant, breath heaving out of habit rather than necessity. He blinked his eyes slowly and a wicked grin spread across his features. His eyes burned into her and he whispered with all the voice he could muster. "Holy hell..."  
  
His goddess stood before him, looking for all the world like the vampire she had once been in an alternate universe. Clad in a burgundy corset laced up to have her spilling out the top, black leather pants and black leather boots, her face done with black ringing her eyes and her lips a bright, bloody red, she looked wicked. She looked, in his opinion, good enough to eat.  
  
Which was exactly what he intended to do. One glorious inch at a time. He jumped out of the bed, wishing he were wearing something- anything, so he could compare with her in the least. But as he saw the look in her eyes, all thought was erased. He kissed her hungrily, feeling the animal in him wanting to be let free. He dipped his head to her throat for a moment, and briefly flashed his demon face. She showed no fear, but pushed his head lower until he was kissing the tops of her breasts and she was moaning in delight.  
  
Shy Willow Rosenberg felt like she was on fire, and she laughed as she thought of how no one on earth would believe she was capable of this. At the sound of that throaty laugh, Spike's mouth went dry and he knew he couldn't wait. He jerked harshly at the laces of the corset and growled as it fell down, exposing her pale body. He had removed the pants in an instant, and they were immediately tangled on the bed.  
  
"Sorry you put so much work into the clothes, love, when all I wanted to do was take them off." he whispered in her ear.  
  
It was early evening. It would be long past midnight before they left the small apartment. 


	13. Over the edge

**Author's note: This is the last actual chapter; after this comes an epilogue. There is a sequel in the works. Let me know through review or email if you would all be interested. This part may make little to no sense if you never saw the eps in which Willow turned into a vamp.... if you haven't... they're totally awesome. I don't remember the ep name offhand, but wow...**  
  
  
  
Spike planted a kiss on his goddess's lips and rose to dress. She groaned in protest, but eventually sat up to watch him. "Where you going?" she mumbled through lips swollen by the thorough treatment by the vampire's expert lips.  
  
"I'm hungry, pet. You're magnificent, but I still need to feed now and then." He had his back to her, but turned in time to see her scowl at his words. "What?!"  
  
"You aren't going to kill anyone, are you?" She said it in a petulant tone of voice, and he couldn't resist the laughter that came to his lips. She sounds like a pouty little child... damn, she's adorable!  
  
"No. love, I'm not going to kill anyone. Apparently, you are worth a great deal of sacrifice."  
  
She smiled brightly, feeling her heart swell with love. "Well, then, while you are... out, I think I'm going to go see Giles. He must be worried. Now come kiss me goodbye."  
  
After prying themselves apart fifteen minutes later, the lovers were on their separate ways.  
  
***  
  
Not even thinking about what she was doing, Willow put on the vamp clothes she had donned for Spike's benefit. Maybe I can find him out tonight and change his mind about how important his feeding in. A blush rose to her cheeks, and she slipped a long coat over the outfit. Wouldn't want Giles to think ill of me.  
  
It only took a few minutes to get to Giles's home, and the witch was disappointed to find that he wasn't home. She sighed heavily, and then decided to wait. She had all night. Seeing how dirty the doorstep was, she slipped off her coat and sat on that instead. Leaning her head against the door, she slipped into a light sleep. She would wake around ten minutes later when a scream pierced through the air.  
  
***  
  
"I need to talk to Giles, he can help me, I can fix this." Buffy rushed along the sidewalk, not looking around, not thinking about anything but the situation at hand. She looked like hell. She hadn't taken very good care of herself for several days, losing her grip on her life as she lost control over her friends. She reached Giles's house and stopped dead in her tracks, her eyes widening in shock and fear.  
  
There on the doorstep, clad in scanty clothes and with lipstick or is it blood??!!? smeared over her lips, was Willow. Willow as she had been as a vampire.  
  
What remained of Buffy's sanity was wiped away in one fell stroke, and she began to scream.  
  
***  
  
After feeding, Spike was in an unfailingly good mood. Well, mate, you've actually been in a great mood ever since you met the witch. You're in love, and you can't help but enjoy it. It's only been an hour since you've seen her, and you already miss her. His inner voice seemed to chide him for his weakness. On taht wonderfully weak note, he decided to go see her at Giles's.  
  
After walking the several blocks and curbing his urge to whistle God, I'm pathetic!!!, his reverie was broken by a single scream, a female voice, coming from the direction of Giles's home. he broke into a run, trying not to think of his life without his goddess.  
  
***  
  
Willow jerked awake, looking from left to right in a panic. Who the heck is screaming? Her mind cleared a bit, and she saw her former best friend, hair a mess, no makeup, screaming wildly. She backed to the door as far as she could, not understanding why the girl was screaming, but knowing that it couldn't be good.  
  
Buffy broke off abruptly, her eyes wide and staring, her body shaking. When Spike came running down the sidewalk, her shaking seemed to increase, but the only word she could form was "You..." In her head, it was a more complete thought, however incorrect in may have been. You made my best friend a vampire. She passed out on the lawn, and that was where the paramedics would find her. 


	14. Epilogue

EPILOGUE

"I'm not sure if it is good for her to see you, Ms. Rosenberg. After all, she still has some confusion over the whole matter." A doctor appointed by the Slayer's Council stood in the hallway of the rest home, arms crossed over his chest, looking disapprovingly at the young witch.

"Please, I really do want to see her. She was my best friend. Is she getting any better?"

"Day by day," the doctor said. "That's the best we can hope for. Perhaps you can come back in a month or two."

Willow nodded sadly and walked out the door. She hadn't had the heart to tell the doctor she wouldn't be anywhere near there in a month. She and her fiance were going to travel through Europe (despite the fact that he had seen it all already), and get married and live in the first place that struck them.

Not that the place matters the witch thought, looking out into the darkness at the car parked at the curb and the handsome vampire sitting inside it. Because wherever he is, that's home for me. Forever...

She opened the door, sat down inside, and turned to face Spike. "All right. I'm ready."

And the lovers drove off into the sunset.


End file.
